The present invention relates to x-ray imagers and more particularly to a cooling mechanism for digital x-ray imagers.
X-ray systems include a source for projecting an x-ray beam toward an object to be analyzed, such as a medical patient. After the beam passes through the patient, an image intensifier converts the radiation into a signal. With solid state digital x-ray detectors, the photodiode detector elements produce electrical signals which correspond to the brightness of the picture element in the x-ray image projected onto the detector. The signals from the detector elements are read out individually and digitized for further image processing, storage and display, typically by a computer.
For accurate and consistent results, an x-ray imager needs to be operated within a pre-specified temperature range and with a constant uniform temperature gradient across its surface. Current systems employ a liquid cooling method in order to accomplish this. The cooling fluids utilized in these systems, however, are chemically aggressive, and the systems for pressurization of the cooling fluid are mechanical and often unreliable.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and devices for cooling digital x-ray imagers for x-ray systems, such as those used for medical diagnostic imaging.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cooling process and device for digital x-ray imagers, particularly, although not exclusively, for use in medical diagnostic imaging. It is another object of the present invention to eliminate the use of chemically aggressive cooling fluids in medical facilities as well as unreliable means of liquid pressurization and transport.
These objects are met with the present invention, and the problems with existing cooling systems are overcome. In accordance with the present invention, an improved cooling device for a digital x-ray imager is provided which includes a thermal spreader plate and a thermal electric heat pump. The thermal spreader plate includes a vacuum vessel vapor chamber, which is the prime thermal conductive interface positioned on the x-ray imager lower surface. The thermoelectric heat pump is used as a cooling device and is attached to the thermal spreader plate and held at the required temperature. The digital x-ray imager is positioned on the surface of the thermal spreader plate (opposite to the cooling device) and held at a constant temperature. This provides a constantly uniform temperature gradient across the imager.